


News

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has news for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for LJ's leo_draconis.

Draco took a deep breath and knocked on a door that a few months previously, he'd been happily shoved against. His body shivered, remembering the pleasure and the feel of Harry's body against his. His hand flew to his stomach and smiled. It'd brought more than just a night of pleasure.

The door opened and Harry smiled, leaning against the doorframe. His hair was damp and he was wearing only a pair of jeans. "Hey, you."

Draco smiled. "Hey. Can I come in?"

Harry nodded. "Yep." He opened the door wider. "Cup of tea? Something stronger?"

Draco's stomach rolled, but he thought it had to do with nerves more than...well. "No, thanks. How was your trip?"

Harry groaned and headed into the kitchen. "A nightmare. The conference was attended mostly by stuffy grandfathers who thought that I should be taken over a knee and spanked. I know that security measures have been done a certain way for at least a century, but there have been some recent developments since the war and I was put in charge of them. None of them, however, could get it into their head that things had changed and for the better!"

Draco chuckled and rubbed Harry's shoulders. "Sounds like you could use something stronger."

Harry hummed and pulled Draco into his lap. "I was thinking of something else." He leaned in and kissed Draco. "Missed you."

Draco smiled weakly. "It was only a few weeks."

"Far too long," Harry said. "Is it bad of me to say that I missed you every single minute I was gone?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. Feel the same myself."

Harry cupped Draco's arse and then ran them up Draco's back. "Come with me next year?"

"And have all those stuffy old men leer at me?" Draco asked. "Maybe. If you make it worth my time."

"Oh, I think I can manage that," Harry said, winking. He suddenly looked sober. "Hope we're together next year. I know it's only been a few months, but I love this. Us. Together. Even when we're not in bed."

"No proposals, yet," Draco cautioned.

"Yet," Harry agreed. "Eventually, though."

 _I hope so,_ Draco thought. "I do have some news. Good, I hope."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Depends on how you feel about children, actually." Draco took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry blinked. "P-pregnant?" He looked at Draco's stomach. "Pregnant?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh," Harry said. "That's good, right?"

"Is it?" Draco said. "I...well, not the best time, but it's our child."

Harry nodded. "Child." He smiled at Draco. "Our's. Your's and mine." He put his hands on Draco's stomach. "Wow."

"So...good news?"

Harry grinned. "Good news. Brilliant news." He kissed Draco and when he pulled back, his eyes went wide. "Oh, hell. We need to find a house and we need to start buying furniture and what do babies need, anyway? Well, diapers and food, obviously. And clothes. But what else?"

Draco smiled and watched Harry work out that they were mostly unprepared for this. But he was happy and Draco was, too. That was important. He put his hands on his stomach over Harry's and chuckled when Harry stopped, blinking and lost in thought.

He kissed Harry softly. "Tomorrow. Tonight, us?"

Harry nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"Mm, thank you. You did the work, after all."

Harry's chuckle followed them into the bedroom.


End file.
